


Sharing Secrets

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [141]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Announcements, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean, Roman, and Seth announce the pregnancy.





	Sharing Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Can I have a fluffy mpreg prompt in which Dean, Roman, and Seth decide to announce to their closest friends that Dean's pregnant?

There’s a group of Divas standing around Dean, cooing at his belly and resting their hands on it. He allows it, but only because he’s got a plate of chicken wings in his hands to munch on.

“How far along are you?” AJ asks, looking up at Dean.

“Fifteen weeks.” Dean answers after he swallows his bite of chicken.

“How are they writing you off of the shows? Clearly you can’t wrestle like this.” Nattie asks, stroking the curve of the prominent bump. 

“I don’t know. Seth and Roman are talking to Stephanie about it.” Dean shrugs.

Dolph and Miz come up and congratulate him, both of them looking at the bump in awe. Dolph rests his hand on it, fingers dancing along the the R of the Seth Rollins shirt Dean has on.

Cody and Dustin come up to him next, weaving their way through the crowd of Divas still surrounding Dean.

“Hey man, heard you got knocked up.” Dustin says, a grin on his face.

Dean punches him in the arm playfully. “Yeah, I blame the other two.”

“Can I touch?” Cody asks, gesturing at Dean’s belly. 

“Go for it.” Dean raises his arms a little, letting Cody put his hands on him. 

Cody beams at him. “This is amazing! Do you know the gender yet?”

“Not yet. Won’t know for another few weeks.” Dean says.

“Nice shirt, by the way.” Dustin smirks at him.

“Shut up. Mine don’t fit anymore.” Dean pouts.

“Make way, make way. Uso Crazy coming through.” Jimmy and Jey come up to Dean and promptly gather him up in their arms, being careful of the bump.

The twins talk excitedly over each other and Dean smiles and laughs at them, finishing up the rest of his chicken wings. 

Seth and Roman come back into Catering with Stephanie and Hunter. 

“Dean, congratulations.” Stephanie smiles at him.

Hunter shakes his hand. “We’ll figure something out for the next few months to get you off the air. We’ll talk to Creative and be in touch.”

“Ready to go home, babe?” Seth asks, kissing Dean’s cheek as Roman talks to his cousins.

“Yeah, I need a nap.” Dean grumbles, curling into Seth’s side as their friends slowly disperse to get ready for the show tonight.

“Okay. We’ll drop you off at your place and then we gotta head back here.” Roman says, coming up on Dean’s other side.

“I know.” Dean huffs.

Seth and Roman exchange a look over Dean’s head and then wave goodbye to their friends and head back down to their car, Dean in between them, yawning.

Telling people had been easier than any of them expected.


End file.
